


Jessica's Karma

by BizarreJoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, F/M, Painful Sex, painful anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: Jessica is a bad manager and a bad person, and like all bad people, she'll get whats coming to her.
Relationships: Jessica/Nameless OC
Kudos: 16





	Jessica's Karma

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by a Discord user that wishes to remain anonymous. And thanks to my friend Fauxpines for helping me edit and finish this thing.

Jessica hated her job. Manager at a fast food restaurant wasn't exactly in her life plans. Yet here she was, managing at a shitty establishment, with a bunch of punk ass kids, and having to deal with idiots coming in all day. What did she expect though? This was one of the few places that would keep her long enough to get to this point. She wasn't really the most personable, with her crass nature and telling off customers and employees more times than she could count. Not too mention her nature to talk openly about her sex life to people she deemed worthy enough to talk to. Seriously, if this place was run properly she would have been out on her ass a long time ago. Luckily though she could bullshit people almost as good as she could suck a dick. Skills that kept her here long enough to get away with a few things. 

Today she felt a little more daring in that department. Every so often, she would skim a little money off the top of their profits. She only took a little at a time as to what higher management wouldn't notice on the books. She would get a few things with the extra cash to make her miserable life more bearable. Something to drink, something to smoke, something that would make her toes curl. Anything to make her forget about the daily grind of idiots she had to go through. 

However, this time she needed a little extra. The last time she visited her favorite sex shop, she found a new toy she absolutely had to have. Only problem was she didn't have the money to afford it after last month's costs for her vices were a little more than expected. Or a lot, after all she needed a little more to get through it all. It was a perfect, remote controlled vibratory that she could just slip in her and control it from her phone. The perfect item to get her through those days at work where she could hide in her office and turn it on and drown the fuckers around her out. 

Who cares if she stole an extra 20, or 40, or 100 from the register? She could just pin it on the shit head that was running that drawer that day and get him fired. Just another asshole she wouldn't have to deal with. Upper management would probably praise her for catching the thief and saving them money. It was foolproof. 

The rest of the day went slow. Expected though when one was anticipating the idea of getting the hell out of a miserable place to get something good. But she was sitting on a hundred bucks and was going to make a straight shot to the shop to get her new toy. As soon as the last of the customers left and the employees were finishing their clean up, she was going to make it out of there so fast. 

In her office, Jessica went over a few bits of paperwork before finishing off the night. Having signed off one last piece she packed up her stuff and was ready to get the fuck out of there. 

Knock knock knock.

_ "Shit,"  _ she thought to herself.  _ "Who the fuck wants to talk to me when I have fucking plans?" _

"Come in," she said sternly with frustration in her voice. 

A young man entered her office. He was tall, probably 5' 10", and skinny. He seemed pretty meek and dorky. Someone who definity flew under her radar or care. 

"Um sorry to bother you Jess," said the young man. "But, um, I wanted to talk to you about some concerns about my drawer today?"

"Yes yes, what is it?" She asked back, wanting him to get to the point. 

"Well, I think my register came up a little low today."

"Oh, well thank you for being honest. I'll double check it for you."

"Actually, I think you already did," he said as he took out his phone and clicked it a few times opening up a video of Jessica grabbing money from the drawer earlier that day. 

_ "Fuck!" _

"What the hell is this?" She asked as she bore witness to the incriminating evidence. 

"I do believe this is you stealing money from my drawer. And by the looks of it, it's quite a lot," he said smugly. 

"So, what are you going to do then? Be a little shit and send this in?"

"Well, I was thinking it would be good to not get in trouble and get fired for your bullshit… but, I have something else in mind," he said as he fished out a piece of paper in his pocket. He threw it to her on the desk.

She took the sheet and opened it revealing an address. 

"The fuck is this?"

"Meet me there at midnight. If you are late, I will send this video in."

With that the young man walked out leaving Jessica alone in her office. 

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath as she stared at the paper. 

—————

If Jessica thought time was going slow before, the few hours she had to wait before midnight was insufferable. Once she left work she went home, completely forgoing her plans to get a new toy that night. She felt it best to get cleaned up. Something to calm her nerves before whatever was going to happen, happened. She was more angry that she was caught by that little shit of an employee. She thought she was in the clear, but no. Some little dickhead had to catch her on camera. Her plan was to smash the phone as she saw the fucker and claim he tried to rape her. No one pulls a fast one on her like that. 

She got out of the shower and continued getting ready. She threw on a t-shirt with some random print on it, a pair of tight black pants and a jacket. She brushed her hair and gathered up a few items to take with her. Making sure everything was set, Jess made her way out of her apartment and input the address into her phone and drove off to. 

It was a fairly quick drive as the guy lived pretty close to their work. The apartment complex she pulled up to was pretty shitty looking. Paint was peeling, graffiti plastered the outside, and a few broken windows indicated that she was not in the best neighborhood. She looked around and made sure it was relatively safe to get out. She could break a few noses if she had to though. After a few breaths, Jess decided it was time to head in and find out what she was in for.

Entering the complex, there were a few apartments that had what she expected. Loud music playing here and there from people who just didn't care, a few open windows showing people watching t.v. and not giving a fuck about life, and the occasional domestic dispute. Truly a classy place indeed. 

Jess made it to the apartment number the young man told her to meet him at. She knocked on the door and was met by the lanky mother fucker who was blackmailing her. Under any other circumstances, she would have decked him as soon as the door opened. For now though she kept calm and played along. 

"Evening," he said, keeping it short and sweet. "Come on in."

Jess entered the apartment, taking in how small and meager it really was. Her place wasn't anything lavish, but this place was really shitty. Second hand furniture bearing marks and stains of overuse. The t.v. was old, something she could swear came from the time of their childhood with how bulky it looked. An old game system laid on the floor in front of it with disc's strewn about the floor around it. 

"Have a seat," he said calmly. 

"No thanks, I think I'll stand," she said back coldly. 

"Whatever. Let's just get down to business then. You took money from. My register, and intended for me to take the heat for it."

"Honestly, I didn't know who's register I took from. All of you are just little shits too me."

"Well at least you didn't have anything against me personally. You're a real fucking saint."

"Yeah yeah, get to the point."

"Direct, I like it. Well first off, I want you to know I backed up the video. So if you thought about taking my phone and deleting it ever, it wouldn’t do you any good because I already backed it up to a few places." 

_ "Shit!" _

"So here's what's going to happen...I will delete the video and put back the money you stole for a little request."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to fuck you."

"Come again?"

"You heard me. I see you around the restaurant all the time. Rocking those tight pants of yours that barely hold your thighs and ass. That black and red hair, those glasses, your pale smooth skin. And not to mention you only come in at like 5'4" or something. You're a hot goth short stack. And I want a piece of that ass."

Under any other circumstances, Jess would have felt flattered by this and would have jumped his bones for sure after all that. It was a little diminished with what it came with here looming over her head. She fucked for less though. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. 

"Alright, fine by me you little pissant. What do you want? Get a little head first, maybe eat me out, or do you want to just go straight into fucking me?"

"No, I told you. I want a piece of that ass. Literally."

"Excuse me?"

"I want anal. I have done everything else before. But no woman let me fuck their ass. So I want yours."

"You sure you don't want anything else? I suck dick really good. Why do you think I'm a manager?"

"I always thought you were a whore. Good to know I was right."

SMACK!

Jess's hand reacted faster than she processed what happened. She loved sex but hated when people called her that other than dirty talk in bed.

"Feisty. I like that. It'll just make it all the better when I fuck your ass."

"I don't do anal."

"What?" 

"I don't do anal."

"You were just spouting out all the ways you were going to fuck me. Why not that?"

"Tried it. It fucking sucked."

"Well then, looks like you have a choice to make. Loose your cushy job where you can get away with all that you do. Or you can let me fuck your ass. What's it going to be?"

Jess thought about this. She did like how she didn't have to give a fuck about her job. She got away with so much there that she could be her lewd and crude self. But also if he turned her in she would have to deal with possible jail time, getting fired, and the headache of finding a new job with that on her record. For as much as she hated anal, it was really the lesser of the two evils.

"Alright, do it. Fuck me in the ass." 

"Good choice. C'mon. Let's go to the bedroom."

He started to move toward the other room of the small apartment where a cruddy looking dresser, nightstand, and a mattress on the floor made up the room. 

"Get on the bed on your hands and knees and I'll take care of the rest."

Jess proceeded to follow his commands, grimacing while she did it. She sunk into the mattress and she kneeled upon it. Getting onto hands and getting closer to it made the scent of it more pronounced as she got a whiff of sweat, body odor, and semen. She fought back the urge to couch as she waited for him to do his thing. 

The young man reached at her pants and grabbed the waistband of it, yanking them down with great effort. It was lucky for her that she had elastic ones. Made it less of a struggle to put them on, but apparently made it easier to take off. He left her pants pooled around her knees as they remained firmly in place on the mattress. His hands grabbed at her ass cheeks, massaging and rolling them in his hands as he played with them.

_ "This guy is like a fucking child I swear,"  _ she thought to herself as he admired her pronounced ass which was just as pale as the test of her. 

He pulled her underwear to the side revealing her pussy and anus. Jess was pissed. She could be getting her pussy eaten out by him or getting fingered. But no, he wanted her ass. And that is exactly what he went for.

It caught her off guard how sudden he dived into her ass with his tongue. With her cheeks spread out and panties pulled to the side it was on full display and to him too delectable to not want a taste. The way it stood out in contrast to her pale skin with how dark it was, he was mesmerized by it. His tongue lapped at her hole causing it to twitch with every flick. Jess had to muffle her gasps as he relentlessly licked her ass. 

She was disgusted by his vigor. She knew people out there liked anal and eating ass was all the rage these days, but to experience it first hand appalled her. It stunk, it was dirty, it was nasty. Regardless of if she took a shower before, she couldn't get over how he was so enthralled by her ass. She wondered, if she didn't shower before, would he still be this enthusiastic about her ass? The thought sickened her, and she regretted thinking about it. 

Jess tried to keep her mind occupied with other thoughts. Music, movies, television. Anything but the lashing her anus was getting from this depraved cunt. 

Meanwhile, her captor dug deeper. His lapping turned into circular motions as it traced the ring that puckered at him every so often. The taste and scent were better than he could imagine. All his life, he had been obsessed with ass and anal, yet he never met a girl who would be willing to let him explore that fetish. He always wanted to play the good guy and respect their bodies and wishes. However, Jess had no respect for him, so he felt no need to respect her. 

Jess covered her mouth as a tongue prodded into her hole, causing a moan to escape her mouth. She gripped at the sheets beneath her, bundling her fist up trying to supress the urge to deck this fucker in the face for digging into her ass like that. But she made a deal, this was a small price to pay for keeping her position. 

The young man withdrew his tongue from her ass having gotten his fill for the taste. He proceeded to lick his finger and reached down to touch her hole, circling it with the finger tip before penetrating her. He heard her muffled scream as he sunk in deeper digit by digit, noting how tight she was. A smirk graced his face as he thought about how much fun he was going to have. 

Withdrawing his finger, Jess relaxed as she shuddered and breathed. She couldn't believe he did that to her so suddenly. Who did this asshole think he was? Thinking he could just finger her like that out of nowhere. She had a right mind to call it all off and storm out, report him for rape and just fess up to her own crimes. Before she came to her senses though, she heard the sound of rustling come from behind her and the bed shifting as she moved about. 

The man undid his pants and whipped out his cock. It was an impressive size at 9 inches, which caught many of his sexual partners off guard considering his own body type. Spitting on his hand he slicked up his dick, grabbed Jess by the ass cheek with his other hand, and pressed into her hole. Just pressing against her made Jess squeal as she took in just the tip. 

Jess could only describe the experience in one word… AWFUL! She hated anal with a passion. This reinvigorated her hatred for the fetish even more. Her insides felt as though they were twisting as his dick entered such a forbidden place. Again, she was willing to do anything else with him. Drink is cum, take his load to the face, have him cum on her back, face, tits, or shit, even in her pussy. This though, this was vile. 

Whatever she was thinking and feeling though was lost to her employee as he pushed into incredible tight ass. Inch by inch, it felt like heaven as her sphincter wrapped around his shaft, swallowing it as he fed it to her. He eventually bottomed out, relishing in her warmth as it engulfed his cock. 

In Jess's end, her rage was building. Yet the size of his dick was too much to handle. It rendered her completely helpless as all she felt was pain spreading through her body from her asshole. She honestly didn't think there would be an end to how much he was giving her. She just needed to last until he came. 

He pulled his hip back and withdrew his cock from her ass. It was wetter than expected as it came out inch by inch, pulling on her hole. Almost like it didn't want to have it leave. Right before he pulled his head out he thrusted back in. Again and again he drove into his manager's ass as she moaned in pain and agony. To him though it didn't matter as long as he felt the warm embrace of her ass on his dick. 

Jessica weakened as she buckled under the feeling of pain and humiliation. She rested her head on the mattress, the scents he ingrained into the linens invading her nostrils and overtaking her senses. All around her she was being violated by this man. She was powerless to him. Their position, their rank, their convictions. None of it meant anything. All that mattered was his cock had her powerless. 

His thrusts continued for a good while as each and every time he thrusted, he would pull out almost his entire length only to thrust it back in. His balls smacked her pussy each and every time, taunting her. She squirmed hoping it would all end soon. 

A hitch in his breath and erratic movements of his thrusts were sure signs that her wish was about to be granted. With one last thrust he bottomed out and came deep inside her. His orgasm hit hard and was more powerful than any he had before. To her however, this was the worst load she ever received. Every pulse sent a shot of cum deep in her, making her skin crawl and feel like her ass was going to be ripped apart. 

After what felt like an eternity, Jess's employee pulled his thick cock out of her asshole. She felt relief as she no longer was being stretched out in the most uncomfortable place imaginable. She felt like it would be a while before she could sit comfortably again. As she regained her faculties and was about ready to tear the kids head off, she heard the sounds of multiple pictures being taken. She whipped around to see the man who assaulted her ass with a phone in his hand and a smirk on his face. 

"Would be a shame if people were to see these pictures of you being a thief and an anal slut so, how about we make another deal?"

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
